Drabble Gang Bang
by SlytherinConcubine
Summary: My Drabble train has veered off course and this bumpy ride has led to a slew of slash themed crossovers with Harry Potter that spans many genres. All complete. All pure mayhem. Genres: House, BtVS, Avengers...
1. Gang Bang 1 - Gen

**Drabble BANG! BaNg!**

* * *

Drabble 1:

Behind the Veil

Gen.

Harry Centered.

* * *

The whispers of the void beckoned him forward, they uttered promises, and hope for a future he believed he would never have. The curtains pooled on the floor flared out and caressed his ankles in a loving hold, his wand was limp against his side and his heart constricted.

Sirius, he must save Sirius. He couldn't be selfish and save himself.

/He's safe... come within... meet your destiny... meet the one destined for you... little wizard come.../

Was it true? Was Sirius safe?

Luna sidled beside him glancing at him then at the void. She rested the side of her arms against his forcing him to break his contemplation and pay attention to the world around him. He remembered his friends who came with him to help, he couldn't abandon them could he?

"Tempting isn't it?"

Harry wasn't startled that she knew, understood. It was Luna. "Yes." Her smile was soft, gentle. Gray eyes shining with something old and made him catch his breath as their gazes held. "Luna?"

"Jump Harry."

What? He couldn't have heard her right.

"If they speak it is truth, jump."

She nudged him and Harry could feel the tug on his ankles firm and would have taken a step but a shout of "Harry." had him hesitating.

"Jump Little Wizard." Luna's words had a tinkle of a bell behind it, almost unearthly and then she was blinking. "Go Harry." and it was her, Harry wanted to hug Luna but instead he reached out and took her hand, thumb brushing over her knuckles.

"Tell them..." he glanced at the dark void, the voices beckoning him forward.

"I will. Go Harry."

And so Harry went.

XoXoXoX

_AN: Was supposed to be a Harry Potter &amp; LotR Xover with Luna channeling Galadriel... and that's all I have lol. Let your imagination run wild though I aim for Harry/Male Elf and Harry/Aragorn ;)_


	2. GB 2 - HarryHouse

**Drabble BANG! BaNg!**

* * *

Drabble 2:

It Just Happens

Slash

Harry/House

* * *

The first time Harry met House he had been amused... the second time annoyed... by the third visit Harry had been forced to inflict a harsh flick to the man's nose. "Shut up, stretch out that leg, and take it like a man Dr. House." If you never saw a gruff doctor huff you've never lived. Harry had been so amused because it reminded him of Professor Snape.

Soon thereafter Harry was confronted with the man every day. Sometimes twice a day. A quick glance through the man's surface thoughts showed that House had a crush on him... on him. Flattered yet unsure why he refused to press deeper, he felt guilty enough as it was.

And it began.

Harry would do the same, his intention was to annoy the man but soon as the days turned to weeks which followed by months meeting the doctor for impromptu habit. The IT happened. A patient of the hospital had been mad with grief and wanted the world to feel his pain so he had grabbed the first person to cross his path in the crowded lobby and shoved a knife deep into someone's gut.

"No!"

"Potter!"

Chaos had ensued with the man being arrested and Harry rushed to emergency. When House had heard he left his patients bedside and quickly limped his way to where Harry was being cared for. Moved from critical care to his own personal room Harry awoke to an unshaven pissed off House.

The man had stood and peered over his bed, Harry winced as House dropped his walking stick on his stomach. Before he could swear his chin was grabbed and his breath caught as House leaned in and kissed him. It was a simple press of lips but it was enough to make the machine monitoring his heart spike.

House broke their kiss and attempted to flee but Harry caught the ties of his jacket and gave a shake to his head and uncaring of the nurse that walked in Harry tugged the older doctor down and snogged him.

XoXoXoX

_AN: Very sad attempt at a House Xover... lol, yea I know. That's it. I know I rushed it but I can't expand on this without my brain exploding… ugh._


	3. GB 3 - Gen, HP BtVS

Drabble 3

**Child of Shadow**

Gen, Harry Potter/BtVS

* * *

It was one of those random things.

A random moment in time.

THE most random shit he had the mispleasure to do... but his lovely begged of him and who was he to deny his princess... his Sire...

Spike stood before number 4 for a few minutes, the prickle of magic against his lanky frame warned him... this was an interesting development. Taking a cautious step forward against the magic he winced at the pressure suddenly enveloping him as if he was submerged in the deepest pits of water but it was a mere nuisance rather than a problem.

With ease from years he picked the front door lock. The street lamp allowed his frame to glow in the night but not a human was up at such a godless hour, just how he liked it.

/_bring me my child of Shadow, hair as dark as ink, eyes the glow of death, he smells of blood and pain... he shall be mine, all mine..._/

The door opened and as silently Spike entered the quiet home. Soft snores filtered through and reached his sensitive ears and he made his way up the flight of stairs. His steps paused... his nose twitched and he breathed in deeply... blood... pain...

/_oh when you smell him my love, he shall ensnare you._/

Her laughter and twirling dress came to mind, when he had left her she was dancing amongst her many dolls telling stories of grand adventures. Cautiosly Spike moved upwards until he hit the landing but the smell seemed muted. So down he went until it was strong and awoke the monster in him... only it wasnt hunger, oh no, it was an awareness... **death**... it was anticipation. For what? He was unsure of.

/_A little master... marked by death, he shall be the envy of all! Even our fallen Angel shan't resist him! Careful my love he hides, you must be gentle, oh the fun we shall have!_/

Step by step Spike made his way down breathing deeply with each move until he rounded the banister and face pressed against the paint of yhe stairs wall he nearly purred. Such a smell... he had never smelt anything so delicious!

There was a small door and he crouched, face pressed against the vent where he rubbed his nose against the cool metal. Whatever it was, or who, was behind that door. Impatiently he undid the many locks and with a fiendish grin upon his face he opened the door wide.

**Blood...**

**Pain...**

**Hunger...**

**Death...**

A cloud enveloped him and his face shifted automatically. There laying on a cot was a small child huddled beneath a blanket shivering. Spike was many things. He was a ruthless blood thirsty demon... but even he felt a twinge of something as he gazed upon the child... someone had dared to abuse something so...

/_My Shadow, my Precious! Come to mommy, beg for mommies embrace, we shall bathe in blood as i sing to thee a lullaby..._/

With a sneer on his contorted face Spike stood and with purpose strode up the flight of stairs.

Druisilla giggled madly, her dolls were arranged here and there, their lidless gazes staring at the king size mattress, comforter and sheets a silky blackness that reminded her of her Precious... and oh how delicious he smelled and she could scent him before her dearest one could bring him past the threshold.

Blood and death, such an intoxicating mixture. She purred in delight as she took him from Spike's arms and nuzzled his warm cheek with her nose. "He still sleeps nestled in his mothers arms." She muttered gently before humming him a lullaby.

Spike leaned against a wall. This was an unexpected development and as he watched his princess handle the human child he pondered the future. It was sure to be not what he had expected let alone hoped for.

He was sure his sire didnt intend to turn the child... at least not yet, but for now he would keep an open mind. At least until the morning rays peeked the horizon and Drue's mind changed.

**Morsmordre**...

Possibly...


	4. GB 4 - DracoBruce Hulk

Drabble 4

**A Fool's Embrace**

Draco/Bruce

Slash - HP/Hulk (Avengers) Xover

* * *

Draco peered into the glass.

It was empty.

He frowned. Why was it empty?

He jumped from his perch on the mahogany desk and made his way to the glass containor holding a dark amber colored liquor. He wasnt sure what it was, it had tasted foul at first, but now it kept him warm and the taste wasn't all that bad.

"Draco?"

The wizard sloshed a little on his hand, startled but he managed to appear cool, calm, collective. Ever the Pureblood, "Dr. Banner."

Bruce walked in slightly terrified shutting the door behind him, "How did you find me?"

Managing a sip the blond turned around and leaned against the liquor cabinet, "Oh the usual way." Grey dull eyes remained unwavering, "At a local pub drowning my sorrows and there on that muggle picture box I see you." He raised his glass in the air, "Cheers." And swallowed a good mouthful, "The dead can surely rise again to save bloody yankees."

Bruce opened and closed his mouth, he wasn't sure what to say... what could he say?

"I gave up _**everything**_ for you! My name, my wealth, connections, my bloody world!" Inhaling a shuddering breath Draco chugged the last swirl of alcohol blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "Had by a muggle, my due I suppose, Karma I believe the word is."

"I'm sorry..." how utterly pathetic and he knew an apology wouldn't fix what he had done. Bruce felt nothing but shame and desperation, even that green beast in him was growling murder at him. Regret had been his best friend.

It happened before he could think twice, not that he regretted it. The empty glass left his hand with a force and accuracy had Bruce not moved the shattered cup would have hit him in the face rather than the door. "Well I'm sorry too!" His chest heaved, the pain, the humiliation, "Merlin I'm sorry I had the _misfortune_ to meet you. Im sorry I fell for such a slimy no good freak of nature!"

Silence.

Draco could feel it, the agony he had kept at bay these last 48 plus hours. He covered his mouth barely suppressing a sob that tore through and he turned his back to the man he once loved. A man that allowed him to believe was dead. He mourned! 8 months he begged the gods to take him so he could be with the only person who seemed to love him.

He was but a fool... who could possibly love him? There was no promise for the future but once Draco felt those arms drape over him and smelled that unique scent that had once been his lover Draco broke completely.

As much as he hated the muggle turned grren monster he loved the miserable bastard. He couldn't live without him... he would surely die from a broken heart, he had been steadily going down such a route but this time Draco would smother Bruce with a dizzying amount of protection charms and tracking charms.

Draco may no longer be a Malfoy but he always got what he wanted.

**Morsmordre**...

* * *

Honestly I couldn't tell you how the two got together or why Bruce left but he faked his death because he's an idiot. Never saw this pairing before... any ideas?


End file.
